1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for forming an image through heat development.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
An apparatus for forming a color image using a heat-developable photosensitive element is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 59-75247, for example, as comprising an exposure section for exposing a heat-developable photosensitive element, a heat-developing section for heat developing the exposed element to form an image, and a transferring section for placing the heat-developed element in close contact with a dye-fixing or image-receiving element to transfer the image to the dye-fixing element.
The above-mentioned image forming process comprising forming an image on a photosensitive element and transferring the image to a dye-fixing element has to use a certain type of material to form a support for the dye-fixing element in order to obtain an image of quality. Support materials meeting the requirement are generally expensive.
If commonly available material such as ordinary paper can be used as the support, a substantial cost saving is achieved because the burden of selecting support material is mitigated. Since paper is available in various qualities, elimination of paper quality restriction increases the degree of freedom in image formation. For example, an image can be obtained in quality of paper, which will promise an aesthetic or artistic additive value.